


Two Men and  a little bird of dreams

by goldenboat



Series: A gift for Niki [6]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story revolves around Niki, the little son of shipping tycoon Alexander Petros and his husband Hephaistion. This story glimpses into the day Niki was born. This is how Niki met his dada and pa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men and  a little bird of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love.  
> 

Silence.  
After an entire day filled with frantic car rides, anxiety and tears …finally there was silence again.  
One moment Alexander was close to having a coronary. The next moment the doctors weret handing him his beautiful baby son.  
The day of the scheduled caesarean had finally arrived and he was damn near losing his mind in his haste to drive Tion to hospital.  
The baby was big and a breech one at that. Their ob-gyn had taken one look at Tion’s reports in his last check up and had scheduled the operation…fearing possible foetal distress if they waited any longer.  
They had been expecting the baby to reverse its position in-utero since the late second trimester. But apparently their little tyke was as stubborn as the father who was carrying him and was hell bent on coming to the world butt first.  
One moment the golden-haired man was riding on a storm of pure adrenaline rush and sheer bloody anxiety in his effort to take his husband to hospital. The next moment it was all over.  
For Hephaistion it’s hard to tell. He was one of those rare individuals who hated to bother others with their own agony…  
Even if the ‘other’ in question was his own husband.  
The whole ride was entirely too calm for two men standing on the threshold of impending fatherhood. The stunning brunette had been unusually withdrawn since the morning. He sat on the passenger side seat beside Alexander, leaned against the window pane and kept gazing at the world outside.  
Alexander let him.  
Once in a while their eyes met in a wordless exchange. Two bi-coloured eyes met a pair of cyan ones on the wings of the overriding tenseness inside the car and tried to soothe with look alone.  
Their dreaded destination arrived much too fast. Alexander helped his pregnant mate out of the car and led him inside, an arm snaked protectively around his waist.  
They found their doctors already waiting….and soon the long haired man was wheeled into surgery.  
There was no question about whether Alexander would be there. Their ob-gyn had known the golden man long enough to guess that these two always came in a package deal..  
…and there’s no way around it.

Things progressed faster than the golden man could have comprehended. There was a screen barring his view, but still he had a fair idea of what could possibly be going on.  
All he could do was grip the hands of his soul mate tight.  
It was then that he heard those faintly whispered words…..  
“Save the baby okay?”  
“Tion!” Alexander’s eyes widened as he leaned towards the lain man and what he saw moved the very ground from beneath his feet.  
His husband was crying.  
Tion rarely cried. His husband may seem beautifully delicate to unfamiliar eyes, but he was one of the strongest persons the blond has ever known.  
“Baby?” Alexander tried. His mind was miles away from the happenings of the operation theatre, too engrossed in the tears of those cyan eyes to realize that the surgeons had already made the first decisive cut.  
“If..if something happens..I need you to save baby first okay?” It was all Tion could master. The effects of the epidural and a multitude of other drugs were making him drowsy. But he braved on…unmindful of the upheaval his words were causing.  
“Everything will be okay!” Alexander gently kissed the sweaty forehead unconscious of the commotion all around him.  
It was his time to be strong …to be the rock. His husband had done it so far. In all those moments of devastating self-doubts, rebellions, destructive tendencies and apathy…it was his Tion who had been his guiding angel. Always loving…always sacrificing. Now that he is the broken one…Alex will be there for him.  
“Th..the doctor sa..said distress.” Two fearful cyan eyed filled with tears once again. It had been eating away at the brunette ever since the ob-gyn spoke the ominous words…  
And it was what wresting the joy of the moment out of him, pushing him further and further into the abyss of uncertainty.  
“Our baby is fine. He is waiting to meet you..” was all Alexander could whisper.  
He wanted to say so much more. Of the dreams they shared ..of their struggle and victories…of those starry love filled nights and golden days…  
But he didn’t have to.

Andreas Nicholas Petros did it for him.  
His little chin quivered as he loudly proclaimed his distress to the world at large. His powerful wail broke the reverie his dads were in and they both turned to his direction.  
“Wow! He is chunky! Hey handsome!” Their ob-gyn chortled as he placed the little boy in the waiting arms of the attending nurse who proceeded to give him a gentle rub down.

Alexander had dreamed of this very moment for as long as he had loved Tion. It had been a distant dream of a chubby hand holding on his fingers with all its might. Of a little head resting on his shoulders in the night. But the face had been a blur.  
Finally he could add a face to those dreams.  
While he and Tion turned to look at their son at the same moment, it was Alexander who first got to see him. The partition prevented Tion from actually seeing his son, much to his dismay.  
The first sensation that flooded the mind of the golden haired man was not happiness…or even elation. No. He was terrified. His baby was the biggest and most beautiful little one he has even seen and an irrational part of him was afraid that someone might steal him.  
“I bet he is almost eleven pounds!” The nurse grinned as she finally placed the baby on his father’s chest.  
Alexander leaned forward and kissed his husband’s sweaty forehead , who smiled at him in return. It was his husband’s first smile in days and he felt a weight fall off his chest.  
The doting dads seemed to be wrapped in a timeless bubble, unaware of the commotion in the room. Their prince had finally arrived…and everything else could wait.  
The cyan eyed man gathered the baby in his arms and glared at the world in general. He was feeling intensely protective over his baby. Everyone was gushing about how big and beautiful his son was…when all Tion could see was a tiny helpless newborn.  
He wanted to hide him from the prying eyes of the room and keep him for ever.  
“Hi baby. Remember me?” The little boy yawned, prompting a gentle smile in his father’s face.  
“I am already putting him to sleep Alex.” Tion turned his head to look at his husband and smiled at the sight that greeted him. The big boss of Petros shipping was busy counting the tiny fingers and toes with deep concentration.  
Soon the baby was whisked away for some further tests and check-up...and Hephaistion could finally feel exhaustion creeping in. He wanted to wait till they brought his son back…the separation seemingly unbearable.  
But Hypnos finally claimed him and put his thoughts to rest.

*****************  
When he woke up, he had already been transferred to his bed. Hephaistion Petros had barely opened his eyes when a tiny noise made him turn his towards it’s source in the other side of the room. It felt as if someone had stuffed his mouth with dry cotton and taped his eyelids shut with duct tape.  
The sight that greeted him had him transfixed. His husband was occupying the lone chair in the hospital room. He was staring at the baby with awe as the little one slept on. There was a perfectly good bassinet in the room. But it was clear that his husband preferred to hold the baby himself. 

He must have made a little sound. His husband looked towards his bed and his eyed filled with barely concealed joy on seeing him awake.  
“Tion? There’s someone waiting to meet you all this time!” Alexander approached the bed with their tiny precious package in his arms.  
“Huhu!” Hephaistion answered absently, eyed fixed on nothing but the tiny little face of his son. Alexander smiled fondly.  
And finally…after what seemed like an infinite wait (that actually lasted seconds) the moment arrived….  
….and Niki met his dada.

Alexander sat back and waited. The moment seemed too precious for words.  
Hephaistion wasn’t laughing. Nor was he crying. He was simply staring down at the sleeping infant in his arms as the tiny fingers held Tion’s finger captive. The tiny rosebud mouth formed a tiny ‘o’ as the baby yawned, prompting the gentlest of smile from his fathers.  
“Is it okay to yawn this much?” Alexander worriedly asked his husband. Hephaistion broke into a hearty laugh at the question and winced when it pulled his stiches.  
“Trust me Alex. It is. He just had a rough trip down his dada’s tummy!” Tion teased his husband.  
Alexander blushed. He placed a tiny kiss on the baby’s forehead following it up with a similar one on his husband’s lips. 

Soon the night arrived. Baby and dada snoozed peacefully on the bed while Alexander kept watch. He was supposed to sleep in the extra bed provided to him. But he couldn’t. He was too restless.  
He planned to do it differently this time. The birth of Alexander Petros was followed by media around the world. His baby shower cost millions and captured imagination of the entire country. He went straight from his mother’s womb to the arms of his nannies and wet-nurse. 

Everyone saw Olympia Petros holding her adorable baby , thanks to the photos featured in various gossip magazine and newspapers. What no-body knew was that those were the only moments his mother had held him. She had flown down to a luxury spa in the mountains to “recover” from the trauma of childbirth just after photo session, her lover in toe.

The birth of Andreas Nicholas went nearly unannounced. Alexander had refused to let him be the subject of gossip rags and had been resolute on the matter. Niki has spent the first moments of his life resting on his dada’s chest with his pa hovering close by. There are no nannies and wet nurses for their baby. No photo sessions and interviews followed. 

The new dads chose to spend the first days wrapped in a little warm bubble of love and wonder….smiling at every little coo , every tiny spit up and every messy diaper .  
Alexander wanted to be different. Deep inside was a tiny little boy with an unfulfilled childhood and he wanted to live it through his son. 

He wanted to play baseball with his little tyke in the holidays. Lie with Niki on the green grass and find hidden shapes in the fluffy white marshmallow clouds. Build tent in the backyard for a clumsy picnic. To cuddle with Tion and the baby on the big bed without any cause. Sit together with his little family on the hood of his car and count stars in the night time. 

He wanted his son to strive for success but never for love.  
Future plans blossomed in bright hopeful shades.  
Alexander knew.  
It would be different this time.


End file.
